Different Worlds
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Sharon Spitz and Usagi Tsukino trade places. Now it's like changing lives and changing worlds. But will Mamoru fall for Spitz and Alden fall for Usa? Read the first BracefaceSM crossover.
1. Chapter One: Exchange Student

**_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Sailor Moon or Brace Face… But if no one id, I'd be rich… Claimer: I do own this story and it's plot though! LOL_**

_**Author's Note: Don't know what gave me idea. Just came out of the blue. Sometimes I might substitute Usagi for Usa, but that's just because I always mess up on her name. Also it'd be greatly appreciated that if you read the fic, please R&R, even if it's just trying to burn my work, all comments are welcome. (I love reviews…. It helps me better myself) BTW, If you are going to burn, no profanity plz. Thx. P.S. the quotes at the end are from the song Every Heart from Inuyasha. (Disclaimer: I don't own that either. Curses.) Okay, enough stalling. On with the show… -cough- um, fic… **_

"Argh!" Sharon screamed out as her braces sent an electrical wave flying out to her locker.

It flew open and smacked her in the face, just as Mamoru walked by.

"Are you okay?" he asked watching the stranger rub her nose, "that was a pretty clumsy move."

Sharon shoved her books in her locker and slammed it close before turning to face him. Her cheeks grew a deep red, and she immediately glanced at the floor. Who was he, she thought.

"Oh, um yes. I'm okay," She buried her face under her hands, "it's just these darn braces."

Mamoru smiled at her. She was obviously very uncomfortable. He extended his hand to her.

"I am Mamoru-chan. And you must be that new foreign exchange student Sharon-san."

Sharon looked up into his sapphire blue eyes. She hadn't gotten used to this language yet. How was she going to remember a name as complicated as that? She grabbed his hand and shook it as Mamoru-chan bent in a small bow. Sharon, unsure of what to do, copied.

"How do you like it in Tokyo so far?"

Sharon looked up and down the hallway before she answered. Everyone around her was chatting in Japanese. Thank God she met someone who spoke English.

"It's different, but I keep getting lost and I don't know my way around too well."

Mamoru-chan nodded, flipping his bangs away from his eyes and making Sharon blush again. He is so much cuter than Connor, she thought. Wow, who knew Japanese guys could be so hot? Mamoru stood for still, examining her. She was very different than what he was used to. Her light blue pants came just below the pants, confusing Mamoru-chan. Were her pants too short or were they made that way? Her blouse was a simple sky blue and she had a smile full of braces. Completely different… She was going to have a hard time fitting in with this place. Mamoru spotted a slip of paper poking out of her pocket and snatched it away from her.

"Hey," she demanded, "give me that back!"

It was her schedule. As Mamoru-chan held the slip of paper, high out of her reach to read it, Sharon jumped about, insisting on the return of the paper until every eye in the hallway was staring at her. Her face flushed a deep tomato red under the sea of eyes and was completely relieved when the bell rang. She felt like an idiot. Everyone scurried off to his or her class and Mamoru dropped the slip of paper into her awaiting palm.

"You have math first. It's just down the hall there." He said pointing to one of the doors on her left, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sharon replied dashing down the hallway, paper and pencil in hand.

Mamoru watched her blonde hair bob down the hall.

"In some ways she's just like Usagi." He said to himself.

_Squeak! _Sharon skidded to a halt and tripped over her own feet in front of her next class.

"Maybe more ways than we know." he laughed as he walked in the opposite direction to his next class.

"Ugh." Usagi sighed.

Usagi-chan walked down the halls feeling very uncomfortable. It was the first time she didn't have to wear a seifuku, but normal "American" clothes instead. She missed the breeze that the jeans denied her. But her parents demanded she wear them to fit in. They said making friends in this new country might be tough, and she had to try everything she could to blend in.

Usagi reached finally reached her locker, so she could drop her off her English book. It had been pure Chinese water torture. She could even remember what the heck a present participle and conjunction was and she had homework that night! How she missed Ami, the smartest girl in Japan, but she was over 500 miles away. As she opened her locker, her lunch came spilling out of her locker and she tripped over it with a messy _splat! _Clumsy me, she thought, no matter where I go I'm always slipping and making myself look like an awkward klutz.

As Usagi began to rise from the mess, Nina passed by laughing.

"I thought this school was clean enough to put all trash in the trash can, but obviously foreign trash is different."

The pig-tailed cutie ignored her as she picked up her squished banana and threw it over her shoulder. _Squish! _Usagi turned around and began to laugh hysterically. Nina's face was covered in banana pulp and she was steaming mad. Nina pointed a finger at Usagi.

"You are so going to regret that!" she cried before storming off.

I already do, she thought, it was an accident after all.

Serena continued to clean the mess when two kids approached her.

"Hi," said the girl tapping her on the shoulder, "Are you that new foreign exchange student from Tokyo?"

Usagi smiled at her and her friend, who seemed to be quite the oddball.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Usagi-chan." She replied bowing her head slightly.

The boy smiled and stooped his head down slightly while the rest of his body stayed stiff as stone. The girl rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity. It looked like such idiot.

"Hi, I'm Connor and this is my friend Maria. We thought you might want a guide, you know, some one to show you around the school."

Maria nodded staring at Usagi with the keenest of interests, and offering her hand to Usa-chan, she led her down the hall to the cafeteria. Usagi was ecstatic. Her first day and she was already making friends. And her parents said it would be hard.

"I like your outfit!" Maria observed, circling around to get a look from behind, "Very 'all American.' You'd blend in perfect if it weren't for your super long hair. How'd it get that long anyway?"

Usa shrugged, closing her locker behind her. She had no idea; it just grew that long.

"Well I like it." Said Maria Wong, dreaming of her own hair flowing like that.

"My boyfriend calls me Meatball Head because of the buns on my head."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Meatballs and Noodles."

All three of them laughed.

Across the hallway, some one was watching her with keen eyes. She beautiful, the person thought, watching how she moved so gracefully. Nothing like Sharon, the person thought, I think it was a fair trade. Usagi swished her hair through the air as she turned to face Maria, slapping a by passer.

"Ouch!" they cried out giving Usagi-chan a nasty glare.

She blushed. She felt like such an idiot. The stalker laughed to itself.

"Okay, maybe there are a couple things."

_-Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_(If there were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle. If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied.)_


	2. Chapter Two: Frustrations

**_Disclaimer: Keh. I don't own nothing… Nothing ya here… Especially not Sailor Moon or Brace Face._**

_**Sister: If you own nothing then who's computer is this?**_

_**Me: GET OUT!**_

The day seemed to drag on slowly as Sharon struggled to understand what was going on. Her teachers tried giving Sharon a translator throughout her classes, so she could understand, but their accent was so funny she couldn't comprehend a word. So instead she just asked them to take notes.

Class after class, Sharon sat doodling on her paper as her neighbor took notes, but when the teacher would ask her questions she sat there with a blank look on her face. And everytime a girl with short blue hair would wave her hand, ready to answer it correctly every time. Sharon was slightly shocked that her hair was blue but maybe it was a style here. Everything was so different. Sharon became bored with doodling and just stared at the teacher move her lips. Her thoughts turned to the boy she saw in the hall.

Who was he, she wondered struggling to remember his name. Momo? Marmo? Mama's boy? No, none of them was his name.

"Sharon-chan. Number four please?"

"Yes, um, sensei." She looked at the bored but had no idea what was going on.

"Psst." She heard someone whisper and looked to her left. The girl with the blue hair.

"It's four!" she whispered to her and Sharon smiled.

"Four!"

Sensei Haruna smiled. Was she finally catching on?

"Correct Sharon-chan."

Sharon wasn't asked another question the rest of the period. She had to remember to thank the blue haired girl.

The bell rang and Sharon rose to leave until she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the blue haired girl that gave her the answer.

"Hi, my name is Mizuno Ami. You must be the foreign student from America."

Sharon smiled, her braces reflecting the light.

"Yes I am. My name's Sharon Spitz. Thank you for the answer, I had no idea."

Mizuno nodded. She completely understood.

"Don't feel bad. The last girl you replaced wouldn't have had any idea either. Anyway, do you have any idea how to get home?"

Sharon shook her head. Thank God school was finally over, but now she had to figure out how to walk home.

"I was friends with the girl that left. I can show you where she lives."

Sharon swept Mizuno up in a hug. She was so relieved. Mizuno, stunned, patted the girl on the back. Finally when Sharon let go the headed out into the street.

"Um, you don't mind if I just call you Ami do you?"

Mizuno laughed.

"That's a silly question, of course you can."

Sharon was chuckled as they headed off down the street, passing the arcade.

"Sharon-san!" shouted a voice behind them and both girls turned.

Sharon gasped.

"Mamoru-chan!" Ami yelled out waving to him.

Sharon blushed. It's that guy from earlier.

"You know him?" Sharon inquired grabbing the sleeve of Ami's seifuku.

"Of course! That's Usagi's boyfriend."

Boyfriend… Oh crap.

"Hi Sharon-san. Hi Mizuno-chan. How was school?" Mamoru asked finally catching up to them.

Mamoru deep blue eyes glanced at Sharon before flickering back to Ami's ice blue ones.

"Hi Mamo-chan. Can you believe how long today has been?" Ami chuckled.

Mamoru laughed. "That bad huh?"

Sharon was confused. Mamo-chan?

"What about you Sharon-san. How was your day?"

Sharon smiled. "It was rather frustrating Mamo-chan, but thanks for answering."

Mamoru snickered. "Usually only close friends call me Mamo-chan, but I guess it's okay as long as I can call you metal mouth."

Sharon and Mamoru joined one another in a hysterics of snickers as Ami eyed them both suspiciously. He's treating her like Usagi, she realized. They walked on to Usagi's house, where Sharon would be staying.

"Bye Sharon-san. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, bye metal mouth. We'll be by to pick you up."

_Boom! _A loud explosion shook the ground as screams began to fill the cool evening air.

"Oh God, Mamoru, we have to go!" cried Ami, watching a crowd of people run down the street.

"Go inside Sharon!" Mamoru cried, then him and Ami took off down the street.

Something red caught Sharon's eye. A rose... She scooped it up and looked down the street in the direction they had run. Gone… Sharon took the rose inside with her and closed the door.

* * *

It was after school and Usagi and her newly found friends were laughing on their way home.

"And did you see the big chunk of banana in Nina's hair during lunch! I thought I would die laughing!" Maria cried doubling over in hysterics.

"Yes, it was quite a slick move Usagi, even if it was an accident."

Usagi smiled, thinking about how her friends in Tokyo would have reacted to her clumsiness.

"Anyway, Usagi, have you ever thought about having an American name? Just while you were here."

Usagi shook her head. She liked her name.

"Well, we think it might be best. But the question is, what name?"

"How about Ashley?" Connor questioned.

Maria shook her head, "Too common. How about Sharon?"

"No, that's the name of our friend." Connor giggled.

"I'm fresh out of ideas. Hey, this is where we cross."

While waiting for a light to change they saw a poster on the pole.

_Serenity is the key to World Peace._

"How about Serena? It's not too common." Maria queried.

"I like it. What do you think Usagi. It'll be your name."

Usagi nodded. Serena… She liked it.

"Serena it is then." Connor declared.

"Hey, I know, let's go to LifeCycles to celebrate!" Maria recommended.

"Yea, let's go! Serena, you'll love it."

Usagi simply nodded. She had no idea where she was going. She had no idea about anything here, and she longed to go back Japan, to be with her friends and talk about everything. But she couldn't. She was stuck here.

"Come on Serena. This way."

Serena obediently followed, wondering what was so interesting about this LifeCycles. Surely it couldn't be all that great could it?

As Connor and Maria continued to chat a small building came into view. Serena couldn't believe her eys and couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"A laundry mat! What the hell are we doing at a freaking Laundromat? How are we supposed to celebrate here?"

You would have thought a bus hit Connor and Maria.

"We're here to party," Maria replied, "Sharon loved this place."

Serena stared at them in disbelief. Did she look like Sharon to them?

"Oh come on Serena. You have to give it a try."

Usa shook her head. How could you celebrate here? Watch the clothes spin?

They went inside and Serena was in a silent awe. Kids relaxed on couches and other sipped smoothies at plastic blue tables. This was no laundry mat: this was some teenage hangout. Connor and Maria smiled at Serena's dumbstruck face.

"Cool isn't it?"

They all turned around.

"Alden, what's up?" Maria cried waving at him.

Alden's eyes flickered over to Serena.

"And this is?" he asked studying her face.

"My name's Serena. It's nice to meet you."

Serena smiled. He was rather cute, and she loved how is messy brown hair swept over his forehead.

"How about we all grab a smoothie?" Maria suggested.

"I can't," Serena cried, "I don't have any money."

Connor laughed.

"I'll take care of it Serena." Alden offered and walked off to the juice bar with Maria and Connor.

Serena sat at one of the small plastic tables. This place was so much different than any place in Tokyo. Kids usually hung out at the arcade, or the mall, but no one ever went to a laundry mat just to relax unless they were going to do laundry. Why did this seem so complicated. Serena's head began to hurt so her thoughts changed to Alden. Who was he really? She didn't remember seeing him when they were heading to LifeCycles, and she didn't recall seeing him inside when they came. Had he followed them? No, that's silly. But he is sort of cute. Then Serena laughed. The very thought of thinking Alden was cute when she had her Mamo-chan at home was so preposterous she couldn't help but cackle.

"What's so funny Serena?" Alden questioned, grasping her drink in his hand.

Serena simply shook her head. No way was she going to tell him. Alden nodded and slipped into a chair across from her. Maria and Connor sat down as well.

"I go you a strawberry-banana smoothie Serena. I hope you don't mind."

Serena smiled at him and shook her head. She loved strawberries.

She began to sip her smoothie as the group engulfed themselves in conversation. Serena quietly watched and listened though normally she'd be budding in every part of the conversation. This place, these people made her feel so shy. She usually didn't act this way and she didn't know why. She was a very likable and kind person, so why didn't she try being herself instead of being overly quiet.

"You're pretty silent over the Serena. Are you okay?" Alden questioned.

Connor and Maria glanced at her with looks of concern.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just very tired. The trip on the plane and then the long day I had in a new country. I should probably go home and sleep."

They all nodded and rose to take her home. When Serena arrived she smiled at them all.

"Thanks for the great time. Good night."

"Good night Serena." They called out in unison and began to walk down the street.

Serena closed the door.

_-nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_-I was frightened by the never-ending night, so I prayed to the distant stars._

_That's it for chapter 2 Any questions feel free to ask and I promise to update soon. For once, I have nothing smart to say at this very moment, so if you were expecting something, go suck an egg. >(hehehe)_


	3. Chapter 3: More of Myself

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Brace Face. If I did, I would have to be a genius, and that, I am not!_**

**_A/N: I would like to say a special thanks to Tenshi-of-Saturn, who helped me with my writer's block and came up with this great idea. Where would I be without you? LOL. BTW, I tried to make this long to make up for the writer's block. Enjoy. _**

Sharon raced out of the door, heading to the arcade. It had been her first week in Japan and she was finally getting used to the different lifestyles it had to offer. She and Ami became close during the last week, and Ami had invited her to the park to meet some friends of hers. Sharon had eagerly agreed, and they decided to meet at the arcade, which they passed everyday on their way home.

Sharon could see Ami's blue hair sparkle in the rising light of the sun and waved after her. Ami happily returned the gesture and when they finally caught up they exchanged greetings.

"Ami! What's up?" Sharon asked coming to a halt in front of her.

"Sky, Sharon-san. That is what's up."

Sharon blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry Ami, I meant…."

"I know what you meant," Ami interrupted, smiling down at her, "I was just kidding."

Her and Sharon laughed as they headed down the street, passing little boutiques and stands as they went.

"Wow, I wish I had some money," Sharon stated, pulling her pockets inside out, "I feel so out of place."

Ami studied Sharon's usual Capri pants with sky blue belly blouse and black sandals.

"Maybe you're right, you stand out like a sore thumb." She giggled looking down at her own kiwi green dress with yellow trim, "But it looks comfortable."

Sharon smiled slightly, trying to hide her braces as a group of boys went by, eyeing them both.

"They are, but I'd much rather look like you."

"Well you can," Ami replied matter-of-factly, stopping in front of a purple painted boutique, "This is my favorite store and I happened to have $15 dollars worth of yen in my purse."

Sharon shook her head. She couldn't let Ami pay for her like this.

"Oh please, Sharon-san, I want you to make a good impression with my friends."

Sharon looked up at Ami's pleading eyes and nearly wanted to hit herself. Who was she to pass up a shopping rendezvous? Especially if she wasn't paying!

"Sure!" Sharon finally gave in, and Ami grasped her hand eagerly.

"Great! You'll love this place!"

* * *

Serena quietly bit into her slice of pizza, enjoying the gooey cheese that came off the pizza in strings. It was so good she gobbled down one after another, like a bottomless pit, soon asking her friends for their slices.

"Wow, Serena!" Maria cried, baffled, "You can eat!"

Serena smiled shyly. A week had passed and she still wasn't adjusting so well. She was friendly at times, but she was so stuck on missing her friends in Japan, that she often became distant and lonely.

Connor handed her his slice of pizza and Serena almost swallowed it whole, enjoying the delicious greasy taste in her mouth. She knew her friends would enjoy this if they were there. Finally, Serena decided she was full, and they each chipped in to pay the bill before leaving.

Connor and Maria had told Serena they had a surprise for her, and she was really eager to find out what it was.

They walked down the sidewalk, chatting about random things, when they came to a crosswalk.

"Serena, Maria, Connor!" A male voice cried out and they swung around to see who had called them.

Alden was racing down the sidewalk, nearly knocking over a woman pushing her baby to the nursery.

"Hey, you rotten brat!" She called, raising her fists at him.

"Sorry!" he called back, still heading for the three other kids.

When he finally reached them, slightly out of breath, they exchanged greetings and began to cross the street.

"Alden is coming with us." Connor explained straightening his glasses on his face.

Serena's bright blue eyes turned onto Alden.

"What's a brat?" She questioned looking back to where the lady had once been.

Alden looked at her with a confused expression on her face, then it slowly twisted into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh that?" he chuckled nonchalantly, "I'm almost always called a brat. It doesn't bother me. It's like me second name."

Serena, slightly mystified, smiled down at him.

"Okay, brat, where are we going?"

"Here!" Maria exclaimed, pointing to a rather large brick building, "Serena, welcome to the skating rink!"

* * *

Sharon stepped out of the shop in a black halter-top, with a pink frilly skirt and matching black belt.

"There," Ami declared, circling Sharon as she posed for her, "now you look like one of my friends."

Sharon snickered as she and Ami continued to walk down the street. The lush green of the park came into view and Sharon became more nervous than she knew she could be.

"What if they don't like me?" she thought, "What if Ami doesn't want to talk to me anymore because her friends don't like me?"

As if reading her thoughts, Ami rested a hand on Sharon's exposed shoulder.

"As you would say, chill out Sharon-san, I'm sure my friends will think you're, um, cool is it?"

Sharon nodded and smiled at her blue-haired friend's attempt at English.

"You're right. I'm sure it will be fun!"

They finally reached the park and began crossing the flourishing summer green grass to the fountain. It was a beautiful marble statue, carved in the likeness of a pig-tailed girl in a mini skirt and a tiara resting on her forehead, sat in a pool of crystal water. A plaque rested upon it reading: In Honor of Senshi of the Moon. Beneath it sat three lovely girls and a blue cat, quietly watching them approach.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was Tsukino Usagi!"

"Yes, she looks just like Usagi-chan!"

"No, her hair is very different, and look, she has braces."

The three girls plastered phony smiles on their faces as they eyed the girl suspiciously. Sharon stared at the cat that was observing her with keen interest.

"Oh! A kitten! I love cats." Sharon cried scratching the cat's ear, "What's her name?"

Everyone glanced at Ami.

"Luna. Hence the moon on her forehead." She replied, taking a seat next to her friends.

"Mizuno," said a blond haired girl sitting next to her, "Is this the girl you told us about?"

"Yes. Minako, this is Sharon-san. Sharon-san, this is Aino Minako, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto." She introduced, pointing to each.

Sharon's jaw fell slack as she tried to remember the names Ami had just told her, but it had disappeared from her mind faster than a fleeting butterfly.

The raven-haired girl laughed at Sharon's bewildered face.

"Mizuno, you can't expect her to memorize all that can you? She is American."

Sharon looked at the girl with extreme disgust. She could tell she wasn't going to like her.

"Hino. Chill." Ami threatened, using Sharon's slang again.

"Ami, what's going on?" Sharon asked, eyes jumping from each girl.

Ami sighed. This was harder than she thought.

"This is Minako. You can just call her Mina."

She patted the shoulder of the blonde haired girl with the red bow.

"Hello Mina." Sharon greeted and Mina happily returned it.

"This is Rei."

"Rei." Sharon acknowledged and Rei returned it.

"And this is Makoto… You can call her,"

"Lita!" Makoto interjected, "I love that name."

"Hi Lita!" Sharon giggled.

All names aside, Sharon began to relax and each girl began to chat. But Rei was more reluctant to open up, and her and Sharon were soon engrossed in constant bickering, that the girls soon gave up talking and listened to them. Finally the sun began to set and the young ladies all departed ways, Luna leaving with Mina.

"Mina," she mewed from below and Mina looked down at her.

"That girl…" Luna looked up, something bothering her

Mina smiled slightly at her.

"She's nice isn't she? She reminds me of Usagi."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes. That aside, that girl is very familiar."

Mina stopped and stooped close to her.

"Familiar? Familiar how?"

Luna took a deep breath before answering.

"I think she's a scout."

* * *

Serena dashed around the tiled floor with as much grace as she could muster. She had fell into fellow skaters quite a few times, and even caused a huge pile up in the middle of the floor, but she was having the time of her life, and could feel herself opening up. Feeling like her own self again…

A hand reached out and grasped hers and she looked back to see Alden trying to catch up.

"Having fun?" he asked, laughing at her blissful face.

"This is amazing!" she giggled, feeling liberated as she glided smoothly around a slight turn.

"Great!" he shouted over the blast of music, "but now I hope you're ready to race me!"

He skated off ahead of her, picking up his pace slightly. Serena, somewhat stunned at first, became focused as she lifted her legs in something of a run. She bent her knees slightly, slowly catching up to Alden who was desperately trying to out skate her.

"Almost there," she whispered to herself, reaching out to touch Alden, "Almost… there…."

_Bam! _

Some kid skating backwards sent Serena flying into Alden. In a desperate move to keep his balance he reached out behind him and grabbed Serena, who swirled slightly under the pressure and sent him turning, face forward into her stomach.

"Oof!" Serena breathed out as she landed on the ground.

"Sorry." He chuckled, helping her to her feet.

"It's okay."

She looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh no! It's late! I have to go!"

And as Serena raced across the room a person lurked in the shadows watching intently.

"Alden better not get too close to her. Or he's going to be sorry."

Serena dashed down the street and heard sudden screams echo around her.

"What's going on?" she wondered heading toward the sounds.

And there, in front of her, in a dark alley, was tall hooded monster with bony hands.

"In the name of Beryl-sama, give me your pure soul!" He cried, dipping his hands into her chest and through her flesh.

Beryl! They followed her to America? No time to think! Time to act!

"Moon Crystal Power!" she shrieked and was engulfed in red ribbons.

As she transformed into Sailor Moon, all eyes were on her, the woman startled as the creature pulled something out of her heart.

"Not so fast you Reaper!"

The hooded creature looked up at her, clenching a crystal in his fingers.

"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

And not allowing it a chance to move she pulled out her scepter.

"Moon Sceptor Elimination!"

Flashes of color filled the sky and seconds later the monster was turned into dust.

"Didn't stand a chance." She smiled picking up the crystal and placing it back in the woman.

"Thank you." She told her when she finally awoke, "who are you?"

Serena laughed to herself, thinking to change her speech since she was in America.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that doesn't mean you!"

And with that she dashed off down the alley, leaving the woman staring after her, and feeling more like her than she had ever felt before.

_-meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_-In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love,_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visits

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BraceFace or Sailor Moon. But it is quite uncanny how much they look alike, isn't it? Both have long blond hair and pale skin, and are short. LOL. At least they're eye color is different. But it makes me wonder, if I don't own either, can the same person secretly own each? Secretly is the key word here…_**

Sharon stared outside of her window. The beautiful night's sky wiped her mind blank as she stared out at the moon. It glowed a soft pearly color, hypnotizing Sharon to watch it. And at the same time, Serena was gazing at the rising sun, but her mind was full of feelings and thoughts. Both were desperately missing their families, but they also felt more alive then they ever felt before.

Serena stared out at the fading moon, wishing she could be back among her Millenium kingdom. Back in the place she grew up, with her friends and parents by her side. Her very body craved for the touch of Darien, but he was miles away…

Sharon looked away from the window and instead studied the room around her. For some reason she felt very comfortable here. It made her feel warm; the same way Alden made her feel when he was around. Alden… The sound of his name sent shivers down her spine. How she missed seeing his sweet smile and his casual demeanor.

Both girls were lost in thought about their boyfriends, when a thumping noise at the window caught the attention of each. Both Sharon and Serena looked out of the window to see a dark form of a boy tossing pebbles at them.

"Mamo-chan!" Sharon cried as Serena shouted, "Alden?"

Sharon slipped down the stairs and rushed out of the door without anyone noticing. She rushed up to him, wrapping his neck in a hug.

"Metal mouth." He whispered, patting her back, "What's up with you?"

Sharon quickly peeled herself from Mamoru; the feeling of his thick body under hers left her feeling stunned.

"The name's Sharon, and nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

The raven-haired boy took a step back, gazing into her eyes.

"The way you were looking out the window, I thought you heard me coming. But then I realized you were looking at the moon, and you seemed slightly depressed."

"Oh that? That was nothing. I'm fine now."

Sharon smiled slightly, to show she meant what she said, but Mamo-chan still seemed barely convinced; however, seeing he wasn't going to get much else from her, he let it drop.

They began to slowly walk out to the sidewalk, Sharon trailing behind. Mamoru looked back at her.

"Technically, woman are supposed to walk behind men here, but I think we can make an exception just this once."

Sharon raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly pulled up behind Mamoru.

"It's not my fault," she whispered, "your legs are longer than mine!"

He smiled to himself, remembering how short Tsukino Usagi is; she always found a way to keep up, but she was probably used to a fast pace anyway, always running to school when she's late.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned, leaning in close in the cool night's air.

"Nothing, metal mouth, nothing at all."

Sharon shook her head and smiled as they continued to walk. Then, a question hit her.

"What are we doing up now anyway?"

Mamo-chan looked around the deserted street and pulled Sharon close to him. Sharon's heart raced as she inhaled the sweet smell of his cologne, the tense feeling of his body against her cotton, light-blue pajamas. She could almost feel the fierce kiss she knew was coming, but it never came. Instead, he spoke.

"I'm taking you to my place."

His place? She wasn't ready for that!

"Excuse me?" she whimpered, still extremely close to Mamoru.

"You're going to my place. Some of the girls are already there, and we want to talk to you?"

"The girls?" she asked him, trying not to melt into a puddle from the smoothness of his voice.

"The ladies you met earlier. All of my friends."

"Oh!" Sharon cried, relieved.

Maybe too relieved… Mamo-chan glanced over at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. That sounds like fun."

Mamo-chan turned his head away from her.

"Yea," he mumbled, "A lot of fun."

They continued to walk in silence, the sound of the shoes hitting pavement echoed about them.

"So," Sharon finally whispered, "You do know I gave the girls American names, right?"

Mamoru nodded his head, glancing down at Sharon as she tucked a hair behind her ear, the sweet smell of her shampoo tingled his nose.

"Well, it's only right you get one."

Mamo-chan stared down at her in disbelief. What would this girl call him?

She had thought long and hard about his name, and had no idea why she picked the one she did, but it seemed to stick.

"I think you should be Darien." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was unbelievably tired, but Mamoru had no complaints about her action.

"Darien huh?" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Okay, whatever makes you comfortable. Darien works for me."

They walked up to a small apartment, and Sharon removed her shoes. They went up to Darien's room; Sharon feeling more relaxed to meet the girls again. Darien slipped his arm off of her and opened the door.

Sharon looked around, stepping into a dimly lit room.

"They're in my room. This way." He called, stepping into a room.

Sharon looked around as she headed to his bedroom. This was a nice place, but where was his parents?

Sharon stepped into the room and saw the girls scattered around the room. She took a seat on the corner of the bed, and they all exchanged greetings. Rei had obviously fallen asleep, because her hair was tousled and her eyes were droopy.

"So," she snapped, looking over in Mina's direction, "Tell us Minako. What was so urgent you had to wake us from our beauty sleep?"

Ami raised her hand as if she was in school.

"Actually, while you slept, I studied."

"And I was trying out a new recipe." Makoto added.

Rei snarled, glaring at both.

"Like I said. Beauty sleep. Nothing beautiful about the two of you."

Ami rolled her eyes. Sharon muffled a laugh. Rei was even more temperamental when she was tired. Mina lifted Luna and laid her on the bed, next to Sharon. Artemis sat in her lap.

"I'll let Luna tell you."

Everyone looked at her in horror. She was going to expose their secret!

Sharon stroked the dark blue kitten.

"The cat?" she asked, making Artemis jealous as her long gentle fingers scratched the cat's ear, "How can the cat tell me anything. Cat's can't talk."

"Actually," Luna purred, melting under the tender movement of her fingers, "I'm not a cat. I'm a guardian. And you, are a Sailor Scout."

Sharon looked down at the kitten, suddenly feeling like she was being pulled in a tornado.

"A, a, S-sailor…."

She passed out. The girls all stared at her and then at Luna, who was working with Darien to wake her up.

"But how is this possible?" Ami questioned.

"I thought we found all the scouts!" Rei cried, "No way is THAT girl a scout."

"Rei!" Luna hissed, "Quit it!"

"Yeah!" Artemis growled, "We've had enough of that attitude. This is very important."

Rei sat with her back against the wall; her anger was still sizzling hot.

Luna watched her carefully, and then turned back to Sharon.

"Don't worry," Minako stated, "I can fill them in."

Luna didn't reply, and Artemis had no protest. He went, instead, to help Luna and Darien wake up Sharon.

"Well Minako? How is this possible?" Rei growled.

"Luna told me that she looked familiar when we were leaving at the park. She told me she thought she was a scout." She looked at Darien.

"Pull back her bangs." She ordered.

Mamoru lifted her bangs and was stunned to see a crescent moon scar, but it was different than Serena's. While hers was upside down, Sharon's was a perfect waning crescent.

"It's a moon shaped scar." He whispered, glancing down at Luna.

"Yes." Minako nodded, "Because, she is the sister of our dear Tsukino."

Everyone was silent.

* * *

Serena stuck her locket in the folds of her silk, bunny pajamas as she climbed out of the window. Sharon's mother should be awake soon.

Alden quietly watched, afraid the dogs would bark and wake the neighborhood. Serena dropped down to the ground and stumbled to the ground. She began to laugh as she lifted herself onto her feet.

"Hello, Alden. What are you doing here?"

Alden glanced around. Then took a step towards Usagi. Serena stepped back, and he stepped forward. It continued until Serena was pinned against the wall, staring at Alden.

"Alden. What are you doing?" she cried, slightly afraid of what he might do.

He leaned close to her ear and Serena squirmed. She couldn't mess around behind Mamoru like that.

"I saw you."

Serena's heart paused as she stared over at Alden.

"Yes. I'm aware of this. You see me now."

"No, I saw you. Yesterday. In the alley."

Serena completely shut down. Her eyes grew large as she remembered fighting the monster in the alley. How had he seen her?

"You forgot this."

He lifted a key chain, a teddy bear dangled off of it. It was the prize she'd won on the arcade games at the rink.

"I came to give it to you, and followed you to the alley. When you turned, I was kind of curious as to where you were going and… I saw you."

Serena struggled to breathe, but she wouldn't allow herself. Her secret had been spilled.

"Who are you? You call yourself Sailor Moon. I want to know, are you like some Japanese super hero?"

Alden stepped back and Serena finally exhaled. Then it was true. He had discovered her identity.

"Great." She mumbled, "Just great."

She looked at Alden and parted her lips to speak, when a voice made her pause.

"Serena, sweetie! I'm making breakfast! Do you like pancakes?"

Serena looked up at her window in horror. Sharon's mom woke up and she wasn't inside!

"I have to go!" she cried, beginning to climb the drainpipe.

Alden grabbed her hand and she paused.

"I'll see you later." He whispered and ran off.

Serena dashed up the pipe onto the roof and jumped through the window to the bed. Unfortunately, she missed just as the mom walked in.

"Oh. Didn't mean to startle you." She laughed, " I didn't know pancakes were such a big deal."

-Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

-Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky

_A/N: Okay... I'm sorry Serena's part was so short, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffy. I like to make you wait... LOL. Anyway, I'll be sure to explain all this mess in the next chapter (but hey, at least it's a long chapter...). If you have ANY questions, be sure to ask. I think this story is fun to write, so when I get reviews, I know I'm not wasting my time, and I live to answer questions. Thank you all my reviewrs, and I will be sure to mention you in the next chapter. But for now, I have to update a few other fics and read and reviewa few of my favorites. Arigatou!_


	5. Chapter 5: HUH!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BraceFace or Sailor Moon. But it is quite uncanny how much they look alike, isn't it? Both have long blond hair and pale skin, and are short. LOL. At least their eye color is different. But it makes me wonder, if I don't own either, can the same person secretly own each? Secretly is the key word here…_**

Sharon stared outside of her window. The beautiful night's sky wiped her mind blank as she stared out at the moon. It glowed a soft pearly color, hypnotizing Sharon to watch it. And at the same time, Serena was gazing at the rising sun, but her mind was full of feelings and thoughts. Both were desperately missing their families, but they also felt more alive then they ever felt before.

Serena stared out at the fading moon, wishing she could be back among her Millenium kingdom. Back in the place she grew up, with her friends and parents by her side. Her very body craved for the touch of Darien, but he was miles away…

Sharon looked away from the window and instead studied the room around her. For some reason she felt very comfortable here. It made her feel warm; the same way Alden made her feel when he was around. Alden… The sound of his name sent shivers down her spine. How she missed seeing his sweet smile and his casual demeanor.

Both girls were lost in thought about their boyfriends, when a thumping noise at the window caught the attention of each. Both Sharon and Serena looked out of the window to see a dark form of a boy tossing pebbles at them.

"Mamo-chan!" Sharon cried as Serena shouted, "Alden?"

Sharon slipped down the stairs and rushed out of the door without anyone noticing. She rushed up to him, wrapping his neck in a hug.

"Metal mouth." He whispered, patting her back, "What's up with you?"

Sharon quickly peeled herself from Mamoru; the feeling of his thick body under hers left her feeling stunned.

"The name's Sharon, and nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

The raven-haired boy took a step back, gazing into her eyes.

"The way you were looking out the window, I thought you heard me coming. But then I realized you were looking at the moon, and you seemed slightly depressed."

"Oh that? That was nothing. I'm fine now."

Sharon smiled slightly, to show she meant what she said, but Mamo-chan still seemed barely convinced; however, seeing he wasn't going to get much else from her, he let it drop.

They began to slowly walk out to the sidewalk, Sharon trailing behind. Mamoru looked back at her.

"Technically, woman are supposed to walk behind men here, but I think we can make an exception just this once."

Sharon raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly pulled up from behind Mamoru.

"It's not my fault," she whispered, "your legs are longer than mine!"

He smiled to himself, remembering how short Tsukino Usagi is; she always found a way to keep up, but she was probably used to a fast pace anyway, always running to school when she's late.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned, leaning in close in the cool night's air.

"Nothing, metal mouth, nothing at all."

Sharon shook her head and smiled as they continued to walk. Then, a question hit her.

"What are we doing up now anyway?"

Mamo-chan looked around the deserted street and pulled Sharon close to him. Sharon's heart raced as she inhaled the sweet smell of his cologne, the tense feeling of his body against her cotton, light-blue pajamas. She could almost feel the fierce kiss she knew was coming, but it never came. Instead, he spoke.

"I'm taking you to my place."

His place? She wasn't ready for that!

"Excuse me?" she whimpered, still extremely close to Mamoru.

"You're going to my place. Some of the girls are already there, and we want to talk to you."

"The girls?" she asked him, trying not to melt into a puddle from the smoothness of his voice.

"The ladies you met earlier. All of my friends."

"Oh!" Sharon cried, relieved.

Maybe too relieved… Mamo-chan glanced over at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. That sounds like fun."

Mamo-chan turned his head away from her.

"Yea," he mumbled, "A lot of fun."

They continued to walk in silence, the sound of the shoes hitting pavement echoed about them.

"So," Sharon finally whispered, "You do know I gave the girls American names, right?"

Mamoru nodded his head, glancing down at Sharon as she tucked a hair behind her ear, the sweet smell of her shampoo tingled his nose.

"Well, it's only right you get one."

Mamo-chan stared down at her in disbelief. What would this girl call him?

She had thought long and hard about his name, and had no idea why she picked the one she did, but it seemed to stick.

"I think you should be Darien." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was unbelievably tired, but Mamoru had no complaints about her action.

"Darien huh?" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Okay, whatever makes you comfortable. Darien works for me."

They walked up to a small apartment, and Sharon removed her shoes. They went up to Darien's room; Sharon feeling more relaxed to meet the girls again. Darien slipped his arm off of her and opened the door.

Sharon looked around, stepping into a dimly lit room.

"They're in my room. This way." He called, stepping into a room.

Sharon looked around as she headed to his bedroom. This was a nice place, but where were his parents?

Sharon stepped into the room and saw the girls scattered around the room. She took a seat on the corner of the bed, and they all exchanged greetings. Rei had obviously fallen asleep, because her hair was tousled and her eyes were droopy.

"So," she snapped, looking over in Mina's direction, "Tell us Minako. What was so urgent you had to wake us from our beauty sleep?"

Ami raised her hand as if she was in school.

"Actually, while you slept, I studied."

"And I was trying out a new recipe." Makoto added.

Rei snarled, glaring at both.

"Like I said. Beauty sleep. Nothing beautiful about the two of you."

Ami rolled her eyes. Sharon muffled a laugh. Rei was even more temperamental when she was tired. Mina lifted Luna and laid her on the bed, next to Sharon. Artemis sat in her lap.

"I'll let Luna tell you."

Everyone looked at her in horror. She was going to expose their secret!

Sharon stroked the dark blue kitten.

"The cat?" she asked, making Artemis jealous as her long gentle fingers scratched the cat's ear, "How can the cat tell me anything? Cats can't talk."

"Actually," Luna purred, melting under the tender movement of her fingers, "I'm not a cat. I'm a guardian. And you, are a Sailor Scout."

Sharon looked down at the kitten, suddenly feeling like she was being pulled in a tornado.

"A, a, S-sailor…."

She passed out. The girls all stared at her and then at Luna, who was working with Darien to wake her up.

"But how is this possible?" Ami questioned.

"I thought we found all the scouts!" Rei cried, "No way is THAT girl a scout."

"Rei!" Luna hissed, "Quit it!"

"Yeah!" Artemis growled, "We've had enough of that attitude. This is very important."

Rei sat with her back against the wall; her anger was still sizzling hot.

Luna watched her carefully, and then turned back to Sharon.

"Don't worry," Minako stated, "I can fill them in."

Luna didn't reply, and Artemis had no protest. He went, instead, to help Luna and Darien wake up Sharon.

"Well Minako? How is this possible?" Rei growled.

"Luna told me that she looked familiar when we were leaving the park. She told me she thought she was a scout." She looked at Darien.

"Pull back her bangs." She ordered.

Mamoru lifted her bangs and was stunned to see a crescent moon scar, but it was different than Serena's. While hers was upside down, Sharon's was a perfect waning crescent.

"It's a moon shaped scar." He whispered, glancing down at Luna.

"Yes." Minako nodded, "Because, she is the sister of our dear Tsukino."

Everyone was silent.

* * *

Serena stuck her locket in the folds of her silk, bunny pajamas as she climbed out of the window. Sharon's mother should be awake soon.

Alden quietly watched, afraid the dogs would bark and wake the neighborhood. Serena dropped down to the ground and stumbled. She began to laugh as she lifted herself onto her feet.

"Hello, Alden. What are you doing here?"

Alden glanced around. Then took a step towards Usagi. Serena stepped back, and he stepped forward. It continued until Serena was pinned against the wall, staring at Alden.

"Alden. What are you doing?" she cried, slightly afraid of what he might do.

He leaned close to her ear and Serena squirmed. She couldn't mess around behind Mamoru like that.

"I saw you."

Serena's heart paused as she stared over at Alden.

"Yes. I'm aware of this. You see me now."

"No, I saw you. Yesterday. In the alley."

Serena completely shut down. Her eyes grew large as she remembered fighting the monster in the alley. How had he seen her?

"You forgot this."

He lifted a key chain, a teddy bear dangled off of it. It was the prize she'd won on the arcade games at the rink.

"I came to give it to you, and followed you to the alley. When you turned, I was kind of curious as to where you were going and… I saw you."

Serena struggled to breathe, but she wouldn't allow herself. Her secret had been spilled.

"Who are you? You call yourself Sailor Moon. I want to know, are you like some Japanese super hero?"

Alden stepped back and Serena finally exhaled. Then it was true. He had discovered her identity.

"Great." She mumbled, "Just great."

She looked at Alden and parted her lips to speak, when a voice made her pause.

"Serena, sweetie! I'm making breakfast! Do you like pancakes?"

Serena looked up at her window in horror. Sharon's mom woke up and she wasn't inside!

"I have to go!" she cried, beginning to climb the drainpipe.

Alden grabbed her hand and she paused.

"I'll see you later." He whispered and ran off.

Serena dashed up the pipe onto the roof and jumped through the window to the bed. Unfortunately, she missed just as the mom walked in.

"Oh. Didn't mean to startle you." She laughed, " I didn't know pancakes were such a big deal."

_-Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_-Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky._


	6. Chapter 6: Stir Up Questions

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Braceface. Never have, but who's to say what the future holds? )**_

Everyone let out a simultaneous gasp, as all of the senshi's gazes fell on the brown-locked princess of Jupiter. Surely, innocent Kino Makoto couldn't have done such a thing!

"Left the scouts?" Jupiter cried, rising to her feet.

Luna skillfully jumped from her lap just in time to avoid Lita's alarmed reaction. The black cat's large eyes focused on her then flashed over to Sharon.

"Yes, partners in crime."

Rei slammed her fist on the ground.

"Damn it Kino, I knew you'd be the sell out! I knew you'd be the one to leave us."

She entered a brief murmuring of Japanese curses, including _chikusho_ and several words that would've made a soldier blush.

"Calm down Hino. This is not the time for your overreactions." Mamoru cried, stepping back into the room.

Obviously he was quite shocked by the news as well, but none quite as understandably as Lita. After all, she had no intention of ever leaving the scouts. These were her friends, her mates connected by past and future. She would never leave them.

"Luna, conscious or not, we're going to have to forget Sharon. We need an explanation now." Minako's voice was incredibly high-pitched, always going squeaky when excited.

Artemis jumped onto the bed.

"No need, she's stirring now."

Sharon moaned, sitting up slowly on the bed. Her eyes blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light and take in her surroundings.

She grabbed her head, which felt as if it was full of water, and then looked around her through narrowed eyes.

"Mom?" she whimpered out, obviously delirious from her collapse.

Mamoru squatted down next to her, propping up her back so she didn't fall backwards. Her body tilted slightly into his palm, but she bounced back, finally keeping steady.

She glanced over to her side.

"Darien?" she questioned, in a voice that sounded extremely flustered.

"Yes," Mamoru answered gently, sitting down beside her, "You just had a little fall is all."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had this horrible nightmare that the cat was talking to me."

All the girls watched in silence. Mizuno bit her lip in anticipation, her short blue hair felt as if it was standing on ends.

"Actually," he began, "That was no nightmare."

To which Luna added, "Not a nightmare at all."

Sharon's eyes rolled back into her head and she nearly passed out again, but Rei quickly jumped to her feet.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted, dodging next to her and shaking her violently. "Snap out of it Spitz!"

Lita looked horrified.

"No don't do that Rei-chan!"

She dashed over to Sharon's protection, ripping her shoulders away from Rei. Sharon breathed heavily in Makoto's arms, still very much conscious.

"Th-thanks." She managed to choke out between heavy gasps.

Kino-san simply nodded.

"Okay Luna. She's up. Now spill!" Rei commanded, taking her seat again.

"Wow, Rei, is there anything you won't do?" Mamoru hollered at her.

Rei growled heavily.

"Yes _Darien_. I won't go behind my friend's back when she isn't here."

Both the eyes of Mamo-chan and Mars blazed with fury, sparking defiance in the other. Neither planned to go down so easy.

"Quit it you two!" Luna hissed, stepping in between them, "You're acting childish."

Both kept silent, glaring at the other. Sharon groaned.

"What's going on?" she muttered, burying her head into Makoto's well-developed bosom.

Luna sauntered over to Sharon and rested a paw on her lap.

"Do not worry Sharon-san. The answers will come soon enough."

Sharon lifted her head and stared down at Luna. She couldn't believe she was talking to a cat.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Artemis suggested, and Luna nodded.

There wasn't a better place to start.

"Let's start with the scar." Ami suggested, pointing to the place where the scar was hidden, "How come it's a scar and not an actual moon?"

Luna nodded. And Minako turned to Mizuno and smiled.

"Good question."

Luna looked up at Sharon.

"How'd you get the scar Sharon?"

Sharon looked down at Luna, then the rest of the group. She knew exactly what scar they were talking about. The one she just assumed was her special birthmark. The doctors just figured the umbilical cord had sliced the scar in Sharon's head, but in a perfect crescent shape? What were the chances of that?

"I don't know." She mumbled and Luna smirked.

"Of course not."

She turned to face the others.

"You see, Sharon's real name is Keiko, sister to Tsukino-chan, and fellow heir to the throne. The younger, but more mature sister to Usagi, they both shared so much in common, but at the same time, were so different."

Artemis continued for Luna.

"They got along exceptionally well, especially with you scouts, but Makoto and Keiko had the closest relationship."

"You see," explained Luna, "Jupiter was always somewhat shunned from the group. Kept in the back and the least admired. But Keiko saw her for what she really was."

"A great friend." Ami whispered.

Artemis's eyes flashed over to her.

"Exactly."

"So," Minako raised her hand as if in school, "What does that make Makoto and Sharon? Best friends?"

Luna smiled.

"Oh, much more than that. Queen Serenity, seeing their close relationship, made Jupiter Keiko's personal guardian. Whatever happened to Keiko, Makoto would be there."

"But that still doesn't explain why Spitz went evil." Mars snorted, glaring at Sharon.

"No," Artemis sighed, "No it doesn't."

"So what happened?" Minako's eyes cast to the floor after speaking. She was just too curious.

"Well…"

Luna glanced back at Sharon. She hoped she could handle all this information so soon.

* * *

Usagi squeezed her arms tighter to her chest as she strolled down the sidewalk.

Helen, Sharon's mom, had finally gotten sick of seeing Serena inside, and kicked her out of the house as politely as she could. A girl so new to the United States should be out experiencing it, not Americanizing her self by being a lazy bum on the couch all day.

Serena sighed, propping herself down on the sidewalk as a car passed by. She was so worried about what she would do next. If Alden knew her secret, he could easily tell, and her classified identity as Sailor Moon could be easily exposed.

She picked up the pebble that lay next to her, tossing it into the middle of the road.

"Hey Tsukino!"

She looked up and groaned, her head falling into her knees. She was the last person she needed at a time like this.

"What's up Nina?"

Her English was becoming better she noticed. She never really liked the subject; her friends were much better at it then she, but slowly she was learning their slang.

"Hey Tsukino, what are you doing messing around with _my _boyfriend?"

Serena raised a brow.

"Your boyfriend?"

Nina snorted, flipping back her long red hair.

"Alden is mine! I know you went to the skating rink with him last night. I was there!"

Usa shrugged.

"Just because I was with him does not mean I'm trying to thieve him."

Ok, maybe her English wasn't THAT good. But it was improving!

"Well," Nina warned, "If I ever see you with him again, you'll regret it got that?"

Serena grabbed a pebble and squeezed it, rising to her feet.

"Got it." She replied, swirling away from Nina, who was staring after her with a nasty gleam in her eye.

A long slender hand rested on the back of the moon princess's neck. She had faced some pretty tough enemies, but Nina was definitely the most threatening. She tossed the pebble behind her.

"OW!"

She looked behind her and gasped.

"Oh Alden I'm so sorry!"

Alden rubbed his forehead and smiled weakly.

"Surprise." He chuckled half-heartedly.

_-every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_-Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on us_

_**A/N: Ok, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed that and I hope it answered a few more questions for you. Thanks for reviews in the last chapter from: Seren Lunar Echo. Arigatou, you rock! Remember to R&R all who read this, and I'll try and update soon. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But I've been busy. Check out my other fics too! THANKS! Arigatou gozaimasu!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Keiko

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Braceface or this would totally be a movie. O.o_**

The girl paused outside with the moon dust tickling through her soft yellow hair. Unlike her sister's, it was let loose so that it flapped wildly in the breeze and the white, silk dress she wore swept up around her ankles. A forlorn looked was fixed onto her elegant features and her body swayed as if teetering on the edge of destruction. Maybe she was.

She sighed, turning her back towards the castle; her shoulders were slumped in defeat and her body sagged with the appearance of grace used up. She appeared tired and beaten, beyond the point she knew she had, somewhere along the brink of suicide. The cooling night air and the vastness of space made her feel emptier, and she reached out a gentle hand to the star overhead. Unfortunately it was much out of reach.

She closed her hand into a fist, blocking out the small illumination so that a shadow of darkness blanketed her pale face. Her green eyes flashed with despair and she glanced once more to the palace behind her, glittering white and gold in all it's pearly magnificence, covered with the coruscating innocence of her childhood, her happiness, and her love. The love that ripped her heart clean in two then dumped it on the ground and left her to sob over the remains. Yes, that oh so painful love. Damn it all.

She had admired him for days on end, put her charm through the fittest to beat her older sister. She would have his heart if it were the last thing she did. Yes, she knew all about the prince of Earth, dark-hair and cobalt blue eyes that pinned you to the wall in anguish and desire. That unwanted yearning that trembled her girlhood pleasures even if she didn't want it to. How those vortexes of blue would whirl her into a frenzy of fantasies and fear! She loved it. She saw how those sucking, deep blue eyes would always settle on her older sister. Always so transfixed as if he could see straight into her very being. But if that much was true than couldn't he see through her too? See the pain he was putting her through with every glance?

She struggled. During his visits she would always try and be present, dressed elegantly and holding herself with an admirable prestige and lusciousness that she knew would make him crave. But her dumpling head sister was obviously not too far behind and sooner or later she was dumped quicker than five-day-old rice. But she kept fighting.

Sometimes they would speak, whether it be for seconds or hours they would talk and converse for any period of time and he always seemed engrossed in their conversation. One thing she knew she had control over when it came to her pig-tailed sister was what they talked about. The prince and she would laugh and giggle, eyes sparking with interest and curiosity to what the other had to say. "What will you say next Edymion?" or "What do you think about this Keiko?" Ah, the things they would discuss.

But then those moments were too quickly robbed from her, and Edymion would always run off with Neo-queen Serenity or have to return home. And she would be stuck alone again, thinking about the prince and how much she would miss him. Sometimes she would plan what they would discuss for his next mysterious visit. All these thoughts comforted her in some way. Not to mention her very best friend Jupiter.

Ah, Jupiter, comfort and confidant all wrapped up in a figure of elegant beauty and skill. She was her teacher. She was her friend. She was the only person Keiko really cared about. She would sometimes go to Jupiter and tell her about her day, entrusting the girl with all her secrets and worries. Jupiter was special. She was assigned especially to her in case anything would happen but nothing ever did. Everything always seemed to be happy and outgoing around the Millennium Kingdom. Until now that is… Even still it was good to have a protector around to be your friend, and sometimes Jupiter would even teach her skills she learned from being a Sailor Senshi.

Every practice Jupiter would smile and say, "You're getting better. Soon I won't be able to go easy on you."

She wasn't too sure if it was a lie or not. If Jupiter was really going easy on her than Keiko had a lot to learn, but she was developing over their sessions and was able to harness her lunar powers better than even Sailor Moon herself. Jupiter would nod and smile as she released a mind-numbing move with her scepter, swirls of color and magic filling the sky.

"Excellent." The brown-haired maiden would reply and Keiko would swell with pride.

Sometimes they would compete against each other, dodging and attacking each other with full force. Sometimes they got hurt and tired; sometimes they'd survive without a scratch. Either way they pushed themselves so hard they were pretty beat afterwards.

"You could probably beat Sailor Moon by now!" Jupiter smirked.

Keiko smiled simply up at her, giggling slightly then nodding. Maybe she could. She knew one way she wanted to find out though.

That night she knew that Edymion was coming and her whole body jolted with excitement. She would finally get to see him again! And then she would show them both her surprise. She transformed quickly, her long flowing hair grew longer and wrapped itself into a flowing ponytail tied with a bright red bow. The blue skirt seemed to sprout from her skin; the broach on her chest was the shape of a diamond, ruby in the center.

Finally, dashing down the walkway in her navy blue heels, she came to the place where they usually met the prince. Her whole person was overwhelmed with excitement. She could just imagine Edymion's impressed face as she caused her sister to fall in defeat. He wouldn't want a weakling like dumpling head, no; he'd want a woman who could protect herself. And if she conquered her sister tonight then she would be insured his admiration for life.

She peaked around the corner, her grin wide and pearly. The short blue skirt shuffled in the draft, but she felt hot with exhilaration. She stopped.

Her smile stood fast, lopsided and confused, the happiness she once felt melted away into the gust of wind that blew her hair about frantically. Her body was frozen stiff and a look of disbelief in her eyes made her perplexing face appear complete.

She was overwhelmed, the horror of the scene before her enough to rip her heart from her chest. She felt a sharp pain, one so jagged it was unlike any injury she had ever come across. She felt pointless, as if she had no purpose. The one thing she ever gave her heart to be destroyed by a simple kiss. The tender kiss that she longed to share with Edymion; the one her sister was having right now.

A lone tear escaped her green eyes and trailed down her wind-blasted cheeks. She let it drop to the ground below her, felt as if she was lifting and swirling. Burning. Why was she burning? She looked around, felt the fire nibbling at her skin. Is this Hell? Is this where she is now?

Her body shook with the burning hatred, her dedication slipped away like water on plastic. Slip and fell into that fiery pit flames spitting out accusations and faults; things that lurked in the back of her mind but she never acknowledged.

"You're not good enough for him!"

"Not old enough!"

"You talked too much!"

"Useless lump of flesh! Nothing but worthless royalty."

"Now we see who he really loves!"

"Your sister is better."

She slammed her hands to her ears, eyes still spellbound to the action in front of her. That kiss… That damning kiss!

"SHUT UP!" she cried, and her sister and Edymion snapped away.

"Keiko!" Neo-queen Serenity called, but it was much too late. Keiko was already running back to the castle.

During her dash back to her sanctuary, her transformation ended, flowing white dresses cascading down short, creamy legs as they pumped as quickly as they could. She dashed through the lofty halls, the ceiling decorated very similar to a cathedral in a catholic church.

She darted out the main door then stopped, her whole body restricted with fear. The she sobbed. Sobbed heavily as if she had never bawled before. She hit the ground in ravage shakes, the tears flowing out her eyes with the force of a miniature waterfall.

Her sadness was more deep-rooted than she thought, realizing how much glee and time she put into trying to please Edymion. And just like she feared the only thing he was interested in was her older sister. Everyone wanted her. Everyone envied her. And she was forgotten.

She finally ceased shedding her tears, whipping them away and making her way away from the castle. She didn't want to live anymore. She had nothing else to live for.

"Princess Keiko."

She stopped, looking around but seeing nothing.

"Your locket."

She looked down at her locket just as the unidentified voice commanded, and the ruby seemed to glow with a blood-red illumination that was quite unexpected. She fingered it softly, and then a small image almost seemed to appear in the jewel.

"Princess Keiko."

"Who are you?" she asked, voice shaking and unsteady.

"My name is Queen Beryl and I think I can help you."

The lady looked ghastly, orange hair tumbling down to bony shoulders. Her eyes were a glittering red, and her very appearance sent even more rigid tremors down Keiko's spine. The lady emanated an aura that even seemed foreboding, but Keiko was much too depressed to care or notice.

"What do you want?"

She seemed disregarding of the fact that she was talking to her broach, as if it was an every day occurrence. This woman was peculiar, one that looked familiar but she had not ever met her before.

The woman with wavy orange hair frowned as if genuinely insulted, waving a skeletal hand in front of her face in a dramatic gesture.

"I'm simply trying to tell you that I can help you. But if you want to be like that then…"

Keiko snorted.

"I know you're not going to abandon me that quickly. What do you want?"

The woman smiled, a malicious glint sparkled in her crimson eyes.

"I knew you were clever. Much more intelligent than your dumpling-head sister I can see that much right now."

Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so you're going to fix everything by boasting my confidence? Thanks, but I have parents who do that for me."

She snatched at the jewelry as if she was going to dump it to the ground but Beryl quickly threw up and hands and screeched, "No wait!"

The blonde paused, grasping the ruby in a way so that her face looked threateningly down at the female in the jewel.

"Talk or I dump this."

Beryl's face was fuming: eyes malevolent and hair trumped in frustration. She glared at Keiko with a hatred that seemed to radiate out her very heart, but the princess was callous. She wanted her to feel her pain.

"Fine." Beryl replied, "I have a deal for you. The question is, are you in?"

Keiko looked down at the little ruby, on the brink of crushing it in anger. Did she look like a fool?

"A deal? What are you talking about woman?"

Beryl snickered slightly, leaning upright in her throne.

"What would you do if I told you, that I could make you defeat your sister?"

Keiko smiled in interest.

donna egao ni deaetara  
The two of us, smiling, meet here

_**A/N: Yea. That's it. R&R k?**_


End file.
